Retrato de familia
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Talvez quando perceberem o valor do perdão, se possam perdoar a vocês mesmos… Porque os filhos sofrem sempre pelos pais.


Eles gritam… eu oiço-os gritar. Eu gostava de lhes dizer para pararem, mas tenho tanto medo de sair daqui. A mamã grita alto, ela diz sempre coisas horríveis. Eu sei que o papá fica zangado quando ela o rebaixa, mas ela não faz de propósito. Se o fizesse ela não chorava tanto… Eu não gosto de ver a mamã chorar e quando ela o faz eu vou sempre ter com ela para a abraçar, mas os adultos quando estão tristes ou zangados não querem miminhos. A mamã manda-me sempre embora… eu acho que ela não goste que eu a veja chorar.

Eu achava que a minha mamã era o meu ídolo. Ela sempre parecia tão forte e inteligente e eu sonhava ser como ela… mas eu também tenho pena do papá. E eu oiço que quando eles discutem, a minha mamã ganha sempre. Ela sabe sempre o que dizer para deixar o papá triste. E quando ele fica triste, ele sai de casa. Eu nunca disse aos meus papás, mas quando eles discutem e o papá sai de casa, eu fico acordada a noite toda, até que ele volte pela manhãzinha.

**Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound**

(Mamã por favor pára de chorar, eu não consigo aguentar o som)  
**Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down**

(A tua dor é dolorosa e está a deitar-me abaixo)  
**I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed**

(Eu oiço vidros a partir enquanto me sento na minha cama)  
**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said**

(Eu disse ao pai que tu não pretendias dizer essas coisas horríveis que disseste)

Nós temos uma casa tão bonita… Tão linda, todos dizem. Mas eu acho que a mãe não gosta de tanta coisa e o pai tenta sempre dizer que apenas quer dar-nos tudo o que ele não teve. Eu acho que nenhum tem razão. A minha mãe devia gostar de viver aqui… isto é mesmo bonito. Mas eu não percebo o pai… eu não me importaria de ter vivido na casa dos avós Weasley. Afinal aqui eu não tenho ninguém e o meu pai tinha os manos. O tio Bill com aquelas marcas todas mas que parece tão bonito ao pé da tia Fleur, o tio Charlie que eu vejo pouco mas tem um ar muito divertido, o tio Percy que apesar de ser um pouco chato é muito querido, o tio George-sem-orelha com as suas piadas e a titi Ginny que eu adoro e que me deixa ficar lá em casa com o James, o Albus e a Lily. E eu aqui, só tenho o Hugo que ainda tem apenas 4 aninhos. Eu já tenho 6 e já aprendi a contar. A mãe e o pai sempre disseram que eu podia trazer os meus amigos cá a casa. Mas eu nunca trago, porque não quero que os meus amigos tenham medo dos meus pais. Eu por vezes tenho…

**You fight about money, about me and my brother**

(Vocês discutem por dinheiro, por causa de mim e do meu irmão)  
**And this I come home to, this is my shelter**

(E isto é o que eu tenho em casa, isto é o meu abrigo)  
**Its not easy growing up in World War Three**

(Não é fácil crescer na Terceira Guerra Mundial)  
**Never knowing what love could be, you'll see**

(Nunca saber o que o amor pode ser, tu vais ver)  
**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family**

(Eu não quero amar para me destruir como isso tem feito á minha família)

Eu já não aguento mais isto. Custa muito ouvir tudo isto. Eu amo-os tanto mas eles não parecem ligar. Eu acho que eles amam demais as zangas deles para perceberem como eu e o Hugo os amamos. Eu estou quase a entrar para Hogwarts e é triste, mas finalmente sinto-me feliz por pensar que não vou ter de assistir a tudo isto, cada dia da minha vida. Se eu pudesse eu levava o Hugo… Tenho pena dele… não o queria deixar aqui sozinho. Eu lembro-me quando ele vinha ter á minha cama quando os pais discutiam e ele ficava sempre lá a dormir com a mão dada a minha. Eu apenas espero que tudo fique bem com ele. E eu vou escrever-lhe todos os dias e vou-me zangar com os meus pais se eu vir que o Hugo se sente mal. Os meus pais perguntaram-me o que aconteceu á menina doce que os respeitava e fazia sempre o que eles queriam… A verdade é que eu cresci e eu sei que por vezes eles se assustam comigo. Porque eu agora também aprendi a gritar e a dizer que não. Eu simplesmente fartei. E já não me importo com nada. Eles até podem pensar que eu sou um monstro. Se o sou, ninguém se esqueça que os filhos são apenas o reflexo dos pais…

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

(Podemos resolver isto? Podemos ser uma família?)  
**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything**

(Eu prometo que serei melhor, mamã eu não farei nada)  
**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

(Podemos resolver isto? Podemos ser uma família?)  
**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**

(Eu prometo que serei melhor, Papá por favor não vás)

Eu não vejo a hora de voltar para Hogwarts. Odeio as férias e se pudesse, juro que ficaria na escola. Sei que só voltei pelo Hugo. Para aproveitar estes tempos que tenho com ele e para participar nesta fase importante da vida dele. Ele vai pela primeira vez para Hogwarts. Eu sei que ele vai gostar tanto como eu. Os últimos dois anos foram os melhores na minha vida. Ver-me subitamente sem discussões, lágrimas, e vidros que partem foi uma paz imensa. Eu sei que tenho demasiadas marcas em mim… Que eu podia ser uma pessoa diferente, mas eu não consigo evitar. Eu tenho imensos amigos mas só alguns em que confio. Eu sei que eles se perguntam porque é que eu não sou como todas as raparigas. Porque é que nem aos meus amigos, eu conto os meus segredos. No entanto eu pareço alegre, divertida e popular. Eu oiço os problemas dos outros e posso ajudá-los com tudo… Mas não me peçam para falar, isso comigo não resulta. Não me quero aproximar demasiado de alguém… para quê? Para quê nos apegarmos a uma pessoa? Eu não quero que me aconteça o que aconteceu á minha família…

**Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound**

(Papá por favor pára de gritar, eu não suporto o som)  
**Make mama stop crying, cause I need you around**

(Faz a mamã parar de chorar, porque eu preciso de vocês á minha volta)  
**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true**

(A minha mamã, ela ama-te, não importa o que ela diga é verdade)  
**I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too**

(Eu sei que ela te magoou, mas lembra-te eu também te amo)

Eu cresci e estou diferente. Os pais vão envelhecendo e eu sinto que nada sou do que um dia fui. Eles continuam a gritar por mais que os anos passem… E todas as férias o inferno é o mesmo. Eu tento passar o máximo de tempo em casa do tio Harry e da tia Ginny mas eu sei que inevitavelmente tenho de ver os meus pais. E passando pelos corredores desta casa eu sinto saudades. Porque nem sempre foi assim. Nem sei bem como tudo começou. Mas nós já fomos tão felizes… Antes do Hugo nascer, antes de eu ter idade para pensar em algo complexo… Há tantos anos vocês amaram-se e eu apenas tenho pena de ter apenas assistido ao final dessa etapa. Mas a verdade é que o tempo em nada nos poupou e eu cresci demasiado rápido. Eu já não tenho quase ligações a vocês. Eu sinto que apenas estou aqui por estar. A minha casa já nem é esta e vejo-a como uma pensão onde todos não passamos de meros hóspedes que nos cruzamos por acidente. A minha mãe já não é a minha heroína e já nem pena tenho do meu pai. Foram eles que deram cabo da minha infância e eu podia ter sido tão diferente… Mas eu finalmente ganhei independência e em breve sairei de Hogwarts. Mais um ano na escola e finalmente seguirei o meu caminho. Esforcei-me e tenho futuro praticamente garantido lá fora. Eu sempre lutei por isso… sair de casa e ser independente não era uma ambição que todos temos na vida. Para mim isso seria o fim de toda a dor…

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**

(Na nossa moldura de familia, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally**

(Vamos fingir, vamos agir como se isto fosse natural)  
**I don't wanna have to split the holidays**

(Eu não quero dividir as ferias)  
**I don't want two addresses**

(Eu não quero duas moradas)  
**I don't want a step-brother anyways**

(Eu não quero ter um meio-irmão de qualquer das formas)  
**And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name**

(E eu não quero que a minha mãe tenha de mudar o seu ultimo nome)

Ele grita… deixa-o gritar. De nada vale, os gritos do meu pai já nem me afectam. São apenas ruído de fundo. É como quando decidem fazer obras junto á nossa casa. Nos primeiros tempos incomoda. Irrita, leva-nos os nervos ao máximo, impede-nos de descansar e de nos concentrar… Mexe com a nossa vida e nosso humor. Mas passado um tempo torna-se tão habito que nem notamos. Passamos e até somos capazes de sorrir para os homens que trabalham. Somos até ser capazes de ter pena deles. Habituamo-nos ao barulho que ele parece quase inexistente. É por isso que os seus gritos não mais me incomodam. Eles simplesmente já nem podem ter efeito sobre mim. Porque eu já não sou mais uma criança… eu sou uma mulher! Eu já saí de Hogwarts, eu já tenho emprego, eu já tenho a minha própria casa… E gosto de viver assim. E agora que finalmente encontrei o ponto total da minha felicidade nada me fará voltar atrás. Eu percebi que de nada vale temer o amor e que fazer do acto de o proibir uma rotina é apenas um erro. Eu não vou mais proibi-lo, eu vou provar que ele não tem de ser como o dos meus pais foi. Eu vou provar que há amores mais forte e que o meu amor por ele o é. E eu sei que o meu pai não aceita este casamento, eu nunca esperei mesmo que ele o fizesse. Mas eu não me importo. Eu amo-o. E ser uma Malfoy, vai-me fazer esquecer como durante anos foi horrível ser Weasley…

**Daddy don't leave**

(Papá não vás)  
**Turn around please**

(Volta atrás por favor)  
**Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?**

(Lembra-te da noite em que te fostes embora e levaste a minha estrela brilhante?)  
**Daddy don't leave**

(Papá não vás)  
**Don't leave us here alone**

(Não nós deixes aqui sozinhas)

Eu já perdi a conta aos anos que não lhes falo. Eu sei que eles tentam, eles ligam e tocam á campainha. Mas já passaram 5 anos e acho que eles vão percebendo que não vale mais a pena. Eu agora sou uma Malfoy e nem num único dia na minha vida eu me arrependo de o ser. Eu ainda falo com a minha família, eu sempre os amei e se um dia me arrependi de ser Weasley foi apenas pelos meus pais. Eles são a única sombra na minha vida. Uma sombra que apenas aparece de vez em quando. Eu não posso ser mais feliz. Eu falo com pôs meus tios, com os meus primos e os meus amigos… Eu tenho o Scorpius. Nós discutimos como todos os casais o fazem. Mas depois eu lembro-me quando ele grita e eu choro, eu lembro-me do que se passou comigo. E eu peço desculpas e ele também. Nós compreendemo-nos um ao outro e somos capazes de fazer o que os mais pais nunca fizeram. Nós podemos admitir que errámos. Nós somos capazes de pedir desculpas. E as nossas discussões duram tão pouco tempo que quase nem se notam. São tão raras como os momentos de paz que eu tinha quando era pequena em casa. E eu amo-o ainda mais por isso. Por ele me respeitar como eles nunca foram capazes de se respeitarem um ao outro. E eu já não me importo mais se eles discutem. O Hugo já fez a sua vida e eu sei que ele lhes fala normalmente, mas já não convive com tudo aquilo. Eles magoaram-me demasiado. E eu nunca farei á Claire o que eles me fizeram. Porque eu amo a minha filha, o meu pequeno anjo. E não eu não vos perdoarei… Porque se vocês desejam tanto isso, então talvez percebam o real valor de um perdão. E então aí… talvez se consigam perdoar a vocês próprios.

**Mom will be nicer**

(A mãe será mais simpática)  
**I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother**

(Eu vou ser muito melhor, eu vou dizer ao meu irmão)  
**Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner**

(Oh, eu não vou mais derramar o leite ao jantar)  
**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right**

(Eu vou ser muito melhor, eu vou fazer tudo certo)  
**I'll be your little girl forever**

(Eu vou ser sempre a tua menina pequenina)  
**I'll go to sleep at night**

(Eu irei dormir à noite)

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **São sempre os filhos a sofrer pelos erros dos pais. Mas a tua vingança não será odiá-los, será ser diferente deles.

**Bom, eu não sei se gostaram. Eu amo esta musica porque acho-a um mundo aparte do habitual da Pink. É super fofa e sentida… E achei que ficaria perfeito na pequena Rose. Eu nunca passei por esta experiência dela mas tenho amigos que sofreram com isso. E esta fic é dedicada a eles e também a todos os filhos que durante a vida têm de viver com tudo isto. São sempre eles que levam com os erros dos pais…**

**Continuem lendo**

**Beijos da vossa escritora.**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
